The sewing of various components of a bedding product such as a mattress or bedding foundation together to form a finished product presents several sewing challenges. One such challenge is the sewing of the components at their respective corners. Attaching an upper decking to a border or side panel of a bedding foundation presents numerous challenges. With one known process, an edge of the upper decking material is sewn to an edge of the side panel or border material along the outer edge of the bedding foundation. The joint between the corner of the upper decking can be precut so that there is no or minimal excess material at the corner. If the corners in the upper decking material are not precut, the machine operator must gather the material to accommodate the extra material at the corners. Unless the operator is particularly skilled, sometimes the result is a rather uneven look, since the bedding foundation components are unwieldy and difficult to maneuver around the corners. Further, since the sewn joint is at the edge of the bedding foundation, the upper decking material is often visible even after a mattress is set on top of the bedding foundation.
To provide a better finished appearance, it is also known to attach the bedding foundation border material to the upper decking material at a location inside the outer edge of the bedding foundation, for example, 3–4 inches inside the bedding foundation edge. This type of bedding foundation is known in the industry as a continental bedding foundation. However, to provide a desirable finished appearance, it is necessary to miter the bedding foundation border material as it is formed around the corners of the bedding foundation. Mitering of the bedding foundation border material is accomplished by techniques similar to those described above. While improving the appearance of the finished bedding foundation, the additional labor required substantially increases the manufacturing cost of the bedding foundation.
Therefore, there is a need to further improve the process of attaching the upper decking material to the border material of a bedding foundation.
Materials used to make bedding products such as mattresses and bedding foundations have been known to burn quickly when ignited. Due in part to a number of deaths each year caused by smokers falling in sleep in bed with a lighted cigarette, there is pressure on manufacturers of bedding products to manufacture a product which is resistant to fire. States have recently enacted new standards regarding open-flame mattress flammability. Bedding manufacturers are attempting to comply with the new state laws by constructing bedding sets which burn more slowly, enabling occupants plenty of time to escape the building in which the sleeping set is located in the event the bedding set ignites.
In both seating and bedding products, a welt cord may be incorporated into the product around the perimeter of the product. A lighted cigarette when dropped may fall or roll into a position adjacent the welt cord. Consequently, welt cords such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,622 have been manufactured to inhibit combustion.
Due to the combustible nature of the materials used to manufacture bedding foundations and mattresses, such products may be easily ignitable and once ignited may combust quickly. Air entering between the mattress and bedding foundation or box spring can further fuel the fire and/or speed the combustion of the interior of either the mattress or foundation. A great amount of heat may be generated in a short time frame.
Therefore, there is a need for a bedding foundation which inhibits air from entering between the bedding foundation and a mattress resting on top of the foundation.